


Your Love (Make Me Feel Like)

by Mellaaaa



Series: Fics x Little Mix [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Pepper Potts, Pepperony - Freeform, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaaaa/pseuds/Mellaaaa
Summary: Pepper's point of view on her relationship with Tony. A song-fic!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Fics x Little Mix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Your Love (Make Me Feel Like)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixiehellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/gifts).



> When words are in italics, it's the song's lyrics. The song used here is Your Love by Little Mix.
> 
> Each lyric is tied to a moment in Pepper relationship with Tony, and each moment is based off the lyric. It's all over the place, I apologize since this is not my best work... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything!
> 
> Original Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yinmjGXGEQA

_Luxurious loving_

_Like Egyptian cotton_

_If I ain't got nothing, least I got you._

Dating Tony Stark was definitely not the best decision, she'll admit that much. He was way too self absorbed and he went through women faster than he did bottles of scotch. Her name was Pepper Potts, she was a force to be reckoned with and she absolutely did not want her name to be another notch in Tony's bedpost. Her first day as his PA, Tony's first words to her went something along the lines of, "You have lovely hands, but they would look better fisting my sheets." Now, if her mother didn't teach her how to act like a lady, Pepper would have sucker-punched him that day.

But she was going broke, the job's pay was great, and she didn't have to sit in a cubicle all day with sexist pigs on the 14th floor of Stark Offices. So she just sucked it up and forced a smile on her face. 

Two weeks into the job, her mother called her asking (more like begging, but Mama says a lady never begs) her beloved Virginia to come home. Mama claimed that living in such a high-profile city in California was no place for a Kansas country girl. Mama said Aunt Madeline had a son her age and he needed a wife. Like any good mother, Mama offered Aunt Madeline the lovely Virginia.

However, Virginia was not one to sit around idly letting some man do all the work while she cooked and cleaned and took care of the many kids an all-American family would have. So she hung up and never called Mama back for another nineteen months, but we're getting ahead of ourselves.

After another two weeks, Virginia became Pepper and she never looked back from there. It was always, 'Pepper here' or 'Pepper, please.' It was like Virginia never even existed. And Pepper was the only thing she could claim to be her own. Her family practically disowned her after refusing to marry a guy she didn't even know existed until two weeks ago, her apartment was falling apart at the seams, her car broke down and she's too poor to buy another. So yeah, Pepper was all Virginia had that wasn't broken.

That was until Tony walked up to her, shoved a bouquet of flowers and a card in her hands, and walked back downstairs into his workshop. 

**_You've lasted a whole month and you actually care about me._ **

**_Thanks for that._ **

**_Your're all I have._ **

**_~T.S_ **

It's been two months since Pepper started working for Tony and dare she say that she's created a bond with Tony? Ever since the Flower Card (that's what she's calling the gesture now) happened, he's been a lot more open with her and it felt kind of nice to her. Being Tony Stark's PA meant she had no social life whatsoever, so it was refreshing to talk to Tony without breathing down his neck about signing contracts and going to board meeting neither of them really wanted to go to.

On June 18, Tony finds a book of pickup lines and a card sitting neatly at one of the many tables in his workshop.

**_I've lasted two months now and I still care about you._ **

**_These pickup lines should come in handy._ **

**_You're all I have too._ **

**_~Pepper_ **

_I wait with the top down_

_A milli in the bank account_

_It ain't what I got but it's what you do._

"Tony, slow down. I really don't need to die today. Especially since you're meeting new investor today," Tony looked to Pepper and smirked. The redhead was gripping the front of her seat with head nearly touching her knees.

"Honey," Tony starts while grabbing her hand to intertwine their fingers, bringing their joint hands to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "You know I would never intentionally put you in danger. Right?" Pepper glanced at him and their joint hands warily. She would rather jump out of this car than admit that kiss made her heart flutter. 

"Why are you holding my hand like we're in a committed relationship?" Tony glared at her slightly and immediately let go of her hand, accidentally dropping her hand onto his coffee cup. Thankfully the cup had a lid, so no harm, no foul. "But I really do appreciate the reassurance that if I die by your hands, you don't mean it." Pepper took her hand back, and folded both on her lap, no longer gripping the seat like a lifeline. 

"Hey, aren't you a millionaire now?" Pepper snapped her gaze back to him and furrowed her brows, her lips forming a slight pout. She wasn't upset about anything, not at all, her lips would just pout whenever she was confused. It was an expression Tony was familiar with, or her should be at least, since that look was reserved for him and sometimes Rhodey when the two buddies start getting all weird. 

"I'm a what now?"

"I mean, with the money I'm paying you and considering you've been working with me a number of years now, shouldn't you be a millionaire by now?" he asked her, his eyes still focused on the road. Pepper laughed in response.

"No, I am not a millionaire. Yes, you do pay me very well, but not as much as you're thinking." The man nodded slowly as if he couldn't fully process her words.

"Huh... okay." 

She really didn’t understand this man sometimes.

_Deeper than oceans, as sweet as devotion_

_It's all I need, you pull me close and_

_There's no way that I can describe_

_What your love make me feel like (oh)_

"Tony? Hey," she greeted him softly, gently pulling up from the floor. A broken bottle of whiskey on a floor next to him, there was no doubt he threw it out in frustration. Pepper slowly led Tony to the couch a few feet away and pushed him down to sit. "I'm right here, I know today stings, but you don't need to be here all alone," she whispered, sitting down next to him. Tony sniffed loudly and looked up at her with red, watery eyes. 

"Pep, I miss them so much," he whispered back. Pepper stayed silent as she wrapped her arms around him and let Tony rest his head in the crook of her neck. The man nuzzled her collarbone in response and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Please don't leave me. I don't- I can't lose you too. Pepper, please." His voice broke with every word and Pepper played with the hairs on the nape of his neck. 

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise. Tony, you're never going to be able to get rid of me. You're stuck with me forever," she assured, pressing a lingering kiss to his hair. 

She could not believe that this man, Iron Man was sobbing into her neck. Mourning the death anniversary of his parents. The parents he never got to say goodbye to. Underneath this cocky, narcissistic man was a broken man with a complete facade. Her heart broke for her... boss? Her friend? She had no idea what he was to her, but like their weird little note exchange the first two months she worked for him all those years ago, she still cared about him when no one else (sans Happy and Rhodey) would. 

Then came a realization that would make or break her. 

The reason she was so devoted to Tony. Or 'hopelessly devoted to' as Mama had put for her over the phone because a conversation with your mother who still bitter about the fact you didn't marry Aunt Madeline's son ten years ago is a great way to spend the weekend. Pepper still does not regret her decision to 'politely' decline the marriage proposal. 

She was in love with Anthony Edward Stark. 

Crap.

_Your love make me feel like (oh)_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_That's what your love make me feel like (oh)_

"You look fantastic, I almost didn't recognize you," Tony starts off, his eyes roaming over her figure. "Yeah, blue really is your color." His eyes finally lock with her and he's met with a sweet smile. 

"This was a birthday present. From you, actually." Tony looked almost looked shocked at her response. 

"Really?"

"Yeah," Pepper nodded.

"I have great taste," he complimented. Pepper nodded her head at him again. "You want to dance?" Tony offered, and Pepper shook her head violently.

"No," too late. Tony already grabbed her hand and now he's leading her to the dance floor. He gently pulled her back and placed his other hand on her lower back. 

He joined their hands together as they swayed to the music. 

”Am I making you uncomfortable?” He asked Pepper, staring at her intently. Pepper shook her head. 

”No. It’s just I forgot to wear deodorant when I knew I was going to be dancing with my boss in front of everyone I work with in a dress with no back,” she replied. Pepper stared at the ground as they danced, avoiding his eyes. 

“Well, you look great. You smell great. You got nothing to worried about,” he answered, intently staring at Pepper’s lips. 

The redhead swallowed as she looked at Tony. The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering again. But this was so stupid, she wasn’t some love struck teenager. This was her boss. Her best friend. She would not give into the temptation.

Even if it killed her.

_Your love me make me feel like (oh)_

_Come and kiss me like the first time_

_That’s what you love make me feel like._   
  


Breathing heavily, Pepper covered her eyes as she felt her heart beating against her rib cage and pounding in her ears. 

”I can’t take this anymore. I quit. I’m resigning.” She announced, pressing a hand against her chest as she took sharp breaths. Tony immediately stopped talking to stare at her. 

”Did... did you just say you’re done?” Pepper nodded her head sadly, swallowing the growing lump in her throat. 

She couldn’t remember anything else that happened within those forty-five seconds. One minute, they were talking about finding a new CEO and trying to deal with the press. Then he kissed her. 

It wasn’t even a peck. It was an open-mouthed, tongue war kiss. Not that she was complaining. But did she really wanted it to end this way?

She didn’t want to wake up naked in Tony’s bed only to find him in his lab, wanting nothing to do with her after their night together. 

On the other hand, she was quitting anyway. So she might as well throw caution to the wind. 

Screw it. 

She was in love with this man and she was kissing him on a rooftop. 

They would deal with the aftermath later. 

_Late up on Sunday, ain’t working on Monday_

_Let’s pack up and run away_

_Just me and you.  
_

“Good morning,” JARVIS’ smooth voice greeted. Moving to get out of bed, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a warm chest. 

A sleepy whine came from Tony’s mouth as he buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. Pepper giggled at her boyfriend’s antics.

”Stay,” came Tony's muffled voice. The man tightened his grip on Pepper’s waist and started planting butterfly kisses along the back of her neck. 

”I can’t. I have meetings all day today. But I promise I’ll make it in time for Date Night.” Tony perked up at that a removed his head from her neck. 

”Let’s go to Venice.” He suggested. Pepper raised her eyebrows in confusion. Her lip pouting slightly and Tony merely kissed it away. “You heard me. We should go to Venice.”

”Why?” Tony smirked as he got up, kissing the tip of her nose quickly. “Did you not hear the part about my meetings?” She called after him as he walked upstairs to their closet. 

”I did,” he responded, walking back down with an armful of shirts. “But it’s a Sunday... and people don’t work on Sundays. Besides, tomorrow is a Monday and I know for a fact that you have nothing going on tomorrow.” Pepper stared at him in awe. 

”JARVIS?” Tony called.

”Yes sir?” The A.I. responded smoothly. 

”Do me a solid and manage Pepper’s schedule for the rest of the week. Oh! And call her assistant saying Miss Potts will not be coming in for today.” If an A.I. could nod, Pepper was sure JARVIS would.

”Very well sir,” silence filled the room. JARVIS probably getting on with his task. 

Pepper threw the sheets off her body and walked over to help Tony back their bags.

”Looks like we’re going to Venice!”

She didn’t know how long it had been since she’s felt this happy. The thought of spending the rest of her weekend with the love of her life away from work made the butterflies in her stomach flutter like the first time they ever danced. 

She told herself she would marry him one day. 

Even if she was the one to propose. 

_Come closer cause I want it all_

_Over my body_

_No, there ain’t no heartache you can’t undo_

Pepper walked into their living room, and her knees buckled. She couldn’t swallow lump in her throat, and she just let one sob escape her lips.

Sadly, one sob turned to two and two turned to God knows how many. She gripped the edge of the couch in front of her tightly, resting her forehead of the cushions. 

”Honey?” Tony’s voice called out. She couldn’t bring herself to answer, but she looked up to find him standing in front of her, a look of concern etched on his features. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asks, gently pulling her into his arms. 

Pepper clings to his neck and wraps her legs around his torso tightly. She was acting like a literal koala but she didn’t give a damn right now.

”My family hates me...” she mumbled into his neck, her tears dripping down onto his shirt. Tony rubbed back soothingly and pressed a small kiss to her ear.

”Why do you say that?” He whispers, tightening his hold on her. 

”I got a phone call from my mother today. She called to tell me that Aunt Madeline’s son is finally getting married and that I missed out on an amazing guy,” she informs him while playing with locks of his hair. Tony furrows his brows in confusion.

”And you’re upset because...” he trails off. 

”She insulted me for falling in love with a man that made me work. She hates that I refused to marry Aunt Madeline’s son all those years ago,” Pepper elaborated as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. 

”Isn’t that technically incest since you would be marrying your cousin?” Tony asked, pulling away slightly so he could see Pepper’s face. His girlfriend shook her head no.

”Madeline is my mother’s best friend. That’s why I say Aunt.” She clarified and he nodded his head slowly. 

Pepper smiled sweetly as she stared at the man she never thought she would end up with. The man she has loved for years now. The man she refused to live with out. Capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, she muttered three words against his mouth. 

”I love you.”

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_That’s What your love make me feel like (oh)_

_Your love make me feel like (oh)_

_Your love make me feel like (oh)_

_Your love make me feel like (oh)_

_Come and kiss me like the first time_

_That’s what your love me make feel like._

“This is like our first dance all over again,” he murmured softly in her ear. She giggled in response and looked at him curiously. 

”That time in Venice?” She asked. Tony shook his head.

”It was back in 2008. You were wearing that blue dress. The birthday present dress, it was at that event where you said you weren’t wearing deodorant.” Pepper bit her lip and nodded. 

”Oh, that time. That was really embarrassing for me. I work with those people and I was your assistant back then,” she said softly. 

”Yeah, but the biggest difference now is that you’re my wife. And we’re dancing at our wedding. This isn’t embarrassing to you, is it?” Pepper laughed and shook her head. 

”No... what’s embarrassing me is the fact that my mother is at this wedding and she keeps calling me Virginia.” Tony smirked at his wife’s blunt response and bit back a laugh.

”But your name is Virginia... isn’t it?” She nodded. 

”It is. But I’m not Virginia Potts. I’m Pepper Stark.” 

Tony Stark. The playboy, was now her husband. All of the literal blood, sweat and tears led up to this dance. This wedding. This life. She love him until her lungs give out. Until her heart ceases to beat. Until she leaves this earth.   
  
The man she was staring at was going to be the only man in her life from now on. 

Well... that was a lie. Their little miracle growing inside her could very much be a boy. 

But that announcement could wait until tonight.   
  


_Your love_

_Your love_

_Your love..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! :)


End file.
